1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to a drive train. More specifically, this invention relates to a high speed transmission gear box. The gear box allows engine power to be transferred from a high-speed engine to a low speed output shaft. The power transferred is distributed to flexible quill shafts. Although this gearbox is primarily designed for a helicopter drive system, it can be used in any field where a light-weight and high reduction ratio gearbox is required.
2. Background Information
Requirements for transporting increased payloads over greater distances at increased speed may require larger aircraft that may be more expensive because of the correspondingly larger and heavier components.
As more power is required from an aircraft, aircraft engines may have to be larger and heavier. The consequences of larger engines may include: increases in the size and weight of the aircraft, increases in the size and weight of the blades, and increases in the size and weight of power transfer components to handle the increased engine power. Weight increases which may be necessary to handle the increased engine output may reduce the power to weight ratio of the aircraft.
Additionally, conventional designs may not simply be “scaled up” past a certain power input. If the components are simply designed to match the proportional increase in power or “scaled”, the weight of the components may increase in a non-linear manner. To continue the evolution of the helicopter, designers require ways which minimize or stop component weight increase relative to power output increase. Specifically, gearboxes may not be increased using “scaled up” conventional designs without significant modification to the entire system which may increase the overall cost of the helicopter.
A need therefore exists for improved helicopter components, including a new gearboxes and transmissions that overcome the aforementioned shortcomings.